Sweet Thing
by Chellepo1977
Summary: Rick and Michonne share a not so quiet Valentines Day morning with the kids. Richonne fluff for Valentines Day. ONE SHOT. AU
1. Sweet Thing

It's Valentines Day and Rick and Michonne have decided to make it a Family Fun Day. This is based on a prompt from the Richonne Writing Network. I hope you guys like it and Happy Valentines Day!

XOXO

Michonne squeezed her eyes shut tight and bit the inside of her lip to hide her grin as two sets of small feet padded across the floor of the bedroom. Their giggles had given them away almost as soon as they entered the room; along with their father's whispered warnings to be careful. When they finally came to halt at her bedside, tiny, warm fingers eagerly cupped her cheeks.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead," Judith urged, using the same sing-song voice Michonne used to wake her every morning. She pried one eye open and was rewarded with her daughter's toothless grin.

"Good morning, Judybug!"

"Good morning, mama! Me and Carl made you breakfast for Valentine's Day!"

"You did!" She opened both eyes and saw the eight year old concentrating on holding the tray. He seemed relieved when she sat up in bed, allowing him to put the tray down. On it, was a plate piled high with pancakes and bacon, with a bowl of strawberries and her favorite butter pecan syrup.

"Oh my goodness! It looks so yummy!"

"You said we couldn't buy you anything for Valentine's Day, so we made you breakfast in bed."

She and Rick had made a rule to only have homemade gifts for Valentine's Day that year. They'd also decided to turn the whole day into a Family Fun Day for the kids, and based on how early they were getting started, it was going to be a full day.

"Thank you, babies! This is wonderful! Did you two do this all by yourselves?"

Both kids nodded before glancing back at their father, who was quietly standing behind them holding a mug of Chai she'd smelled from the minute they'd entered the room. He was still in his pajamas, just like the kids, and looking deliciously scruffy with his smiling blue eyes.

"Daddy helped a little bit," Judith amended.

"Just a little bit," Rick agreed, stepping forward to hand her the mug and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning, beautiful. Happy Valentines Day." He lifted the tray Carl had put on the edge of the bed and set it up across her lap.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too. Good job sneaking out of bed without waking me," she said.

A smirk crossed her husband's full lips before he shrugged and took a few steps back so their kids could move in closer to her again. "I can't help it if you were sleeping like a rock."

Judith folded her arms over her chest and gave her father the most indignant look a four year old could muster.

"Daddy! Rocks don't sleep!"

Rick laughed and rolled his eyes. "I know, baby. It just means that your mama was sleeping really good."

The little girl had already lost interest in that conversation, because she was bouncing on her heels and pointing at the red and white papers on the tray.

"We made you cards too!" She yelled.

"I see that!" Michonne picked up the one on top, a red and pink heart made from Judith's handprints with lipstick kisses all around it. "Is this one from you, Judybug?"

The little girl nodded. "Do you like it, mama?"

"I more than like it, baby. I love it! Thank you so much!" She pulled her very sweet and very proud of herself little girl into her side and peppered her face with kisses. She released her daughter and turned her attention to the other card on the tray. The front was drawn like a comic book cover with her three favorite characters holding a giant heart.

She gasped, "Carl…did you draw this?"

Carl's face turned bright pink and he smiled at the floor.

"Yeah. I know how much you like Black Panther, Thor, and Captain America." She reached for Carl and hugged him into her side before planting a single kiss on his forehead.

"It's beautiful! You're getting so good! Pretty soon, you'll be drawing actual comic books!"

Carl's grin lit up his whole face. "You really think so?"

She nodded. "I sure do! I'm glad I get to have some of your first drawings."

"Thanks, Michonne."

"No, thank you, buddy."

Judith had done her best to stay patient while she had her moment with Carl, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are we really having a family fun day today?" She asked.

Michonne gave her daughter the brightest smile she could muster. "We sure are! That's my Valentines Day gift for both of you."

"Can we watch Marvel movies all day?"

"Can we play lots of games?"

"Can we make hummingbird cupcakes for us?"

The questions came rapid fire and neither Carl nor Judith gave her time to actually answer. She looked to Rick for help, but he was busy laughing at her from his spot in the corner.

Even though she wanted to think of all the ways she owed her husband one, she refocused on her children's beaming, expectant faces. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were more excited about family fun day than they were about Christmas morning.

She finally offered, "We'll do as much as we can, ok?"

The kids were gearing up to bombard her with more questions when Rick placed one hand on Carl's shoulder, and his other on top of Judith's curly, blonde head.

"Guys, your mama's breakfast is getting cold. How about you go get dressed so family fun day can get started."

That sent both kids scrambling out of the room and Rick followed so he could close the door behind them.

"A closed door has never stopped those two," she said with a laugh.

Rick chuckled and rubbed his face with his palm. "I know, but maybe it'll slow 'em down a little bit."

She shook her head and smirked at her husband's optimism and turned her attention back to her breakfast. She smeared butter all over her pancakes before dousing them in syrup. "This looks really good, babe. Thank you."

He perched himself on the end of the bed by her feet and smiled. "It's just microwave pancakes and bacon, but they really wanted to do it all by themselves."

She took a bite of her bacon and held a piece out for Rick. "It's perfect. Sounds like Carl and Judith have a lot planned for us today."

He took the bacon and popped it into his mouth. "Yeah…are you sure you're up for it?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." He watched her silently for a minute, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "I promise. I feel really good."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ok…but take it easy today, alright?"

She knew he was just worried about about her so she just nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Before this day gets too out of hand, I have something for you," he said, and she immediately shook her head.

"Rick, we said we were keeping Valentine's Day low key this year. No dates and no store bought gifts..."

He smirked; raising an eyebrow as amusement danced across his features. "I know and I'm within the rules...Alexa, play the Happy Valentines Day Michonne playlist."

"Who taught you how to do that, old man?" She teased, and she was suddenly reminded of where Judith got her indigent look from.

"I was a mixtape master back in the day," he explained, "Making a playlist with every song ever recorded at my disposal was so much easier than that used to be."

She finished her breakfast and they talked as the quirky, yet beautifully romantic playlist Rick had put together for her played in the background. He removed the tray from her lap when she was through, but instead of letting her get out of bed, he laid across the bed and rested his head in her lap. They stayed like that for a while; her fingers tangling in his silky curls as they enjoyed the peace and the songs he chose.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She hadn't realized she was, but the concern in his eyes refused to let her blow off the question with an 'I'm fine'.

She sighed, "Because you and the kids did these beautiful things for me and all I have for all of you is family fun day."

He sat up in bed and moved so he could look her in the eye.

"Are you serious? Michonne, you're the only gift we need. The day you took pity on a struggling, single dad standing in the middle of the medicine aisle in the pharmacy with a screaming, feverish infant and a three year old with the stomach flu, was an awful day that you turned into the best day of our lives. I was so lost that day. You saved all three of us."

"Still..."

"Besides, you've already outdone me in the homemade gifts category." His hands found their way to her rounded belly. She was 32 weeks through what had turned out to be a difficult pregnancy, mostly due to their son's eagerness to join the world. After they saw that he was trying to come early at her last check up, her doctor placed her on moderate bed rest until her due date.

He gently lifted her t-shirt, and she shivered at the touch of his rough fingers against her bare skin. It reminded her of the warm night back in June, that she was certain they'd conceived the child she was carrying.

Her fingers tugged at his winter beard that she hadn't been too sure about, but was starting to love. "You're partly responsible for this gift too, remember?"

He answered her smile with one of his own, and from the way he was looking at her, she could tell he remembered that night too. "Of course I do, but that was just the easy part. You're the one putting in all the work."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against her stomach, and the baby responded with a firm kick that made their smiles grow even wider. She grinned and asked, "Rick Grimes, how'd I get so lucky finding you?"

He shook his head and answered, "I don't know but I ask myself that same question about you every day. I love you."

"I love you too," she agreed. "Thank you for my playlist. I love it."

He grinned and swelled up with pride. "You're welcome."

Their lips found each other, softly at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and poured all of the love she felt for her husband into their kiss. He tasted salty; like the bacon they'd shared, with a hint of sweetness from the strawberries. His mouth was so warm and that warmth was spreading through her entire body. Well aware that because of family fun day being imminent and her bed rest, anything they started would have to wait at least six weeks after the baby was born to finish, she reluctantly broke the kiss and grinned at Rick. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were delightfully flushed. It was almost enough for her to tell him to go lock the door.

She shook away those thoughts and said, "Carl and Judith are going to burst through that door any minute now to get family fun day going."

He nodded and his hand found its way to the swell of her tummy again. "RJ, you take it easy on your mama today. Your brother and sister are going to be enough."

Right on cue, a rush of footsteps and excited whispers came to a head outside their door. Valentines Day Family Fun Day couldn't be held off any longer.

XOXO

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! If you're interested in Rick's playlist, I'll share it on my Tumblr @Chellepo


	2. Love Rescue Me

**A Few Years Earlier...**

Rick quickly scans the shelf for the infant fever reducer. The bottle he found in the medicine cabinet when Judith woke up screaming at 2am with a temperature of 101, was long expired, meaning he had to pack up both kids and head to CVS. Lori had always been the one to make sure the medicine cabinet was stocked, but she'd been gone for nearly as long as his daughter had been alive.

So here he is; standing in the pharmacy looking for medicine. He looks a complete mess in his pajama pants, t-shirt, and worn, brown cowboy boots. He hasn't shaved in a couple days, so he's sure that adds to his already disheveled appearance. In that moment, he doesn't care what he looks like. He only wants to find the medicine so they can go home.

A tug on his pants leg steals his attention away from the shelf. He glances down at his son, who is so pale that he is practically translucent. The three year old's blue eyes are tired and watery, and he is clutching his favorite teddy bear tight to his chest. He is wearing his Spider-Man footed pajamas, and Rick wishes he could've left him in bed. He's been home sick from preschool for the last few days with a stomach bug, but he still isn't at 100 percent.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts," Carl whines.

"I know, buddy. We're going home as soon as I find the medicine for your sister, ok?"

"Ok."

He turns back to the shelf, desperately searching for the medicine. He knows it's probably right in front of him, but he's too tired to see it. He's been nothing but tired ever since Lori passed away while giving birth to Judith. It's nearly eight months later and he still hasn't found his bearings. He wonders if he ever will.

He shakes those unhelpful thoughts away and refocuses on the rows of cough syrups and pain relievers until he feels another tug on his pants leg.

"Daddy?"

Carl's trembling voice makes him look harder for the medicine.

Distracted, he answers, "Yeah, son?"

"I…" Before he can get the words out, they are cut off by a gagging noise that Rick unfortunately recognizes. He's heard it quite often recently and every time it makes his stomach drop.

He spins to look at Carl, just in time to see him throw up in the middle of the aisle. He doesn't just throw up a little bit either, it's so much that he wonders how all of that could've come out of such a small boy. He watches helplessly as the mess slowly spreads around them and Carl's coughs taper off.

Carl's wide, blue eyes meet his, and from the way he's trembling, Rick knows what's coming. He also knows there's absolutely nothing he can do to stop it, but he still has to try.

"Carl, it's ok," he starts, but Carl sucks in a deep breath and releases it along with an ear splitting wail that echoes across the nearly empty store. He's sobbing like his heart is broken, and the sound nearly breaks Rick.

To make things worse, Carl's cries shake Judith from her fitful sleep and she joins her brother in their symphony of misery. Both of his children's faces are beet red and tear streaked, and he tries to comfort them but it hard with Judith squirming in his arms, Carl clinging to his leg, and a pool of vomit at his feet.

There is only a handful of people in the store, but he can feel their eyes on him; staring at him like he's the ringmaster of a side show run amok. He can can practically hear them passing judgment on him and his abilities as a father, and wondering where the children's mother is.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to keep it together, but the inadequacy he carries around with him ever since being thrust into single parenthood, suddenly feels too heavy to bear. His shoulders slump and he is seriously considering fleeing the scene of the meltdown with the kids and heading over to the Walmart down the street.

"Hey there, little guy. It's ok. Everybody throws up."

Even though the soothing voice is directed at Carl, it manages to pull him out of his stupor, and as Carl's cries quiet down, he notices a woman in pale blue scrubs kneeling in front of Carl. He can only see her profile, but her brown hair is pulled away from her face in a ponytail, and her dark, mahogany skin manages to glow under the harsh fluorescent lights. She carefully avoids the acrid smelling mess all over the floor, but from the slight upturn of the corner of her lips, he can see that she is giving Carl a reassuring smile.

She opens a pack of wet wipes and proceeds to clean Carl's face and hands.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," she says, just as one of the store employees appears with a bucket and mop. The employee is holding a plastic bag that she drops the used wipes into before placing a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Throwing up is no fun," She croons, and something about her tenor calms him too. He doesn't even know this woman but something about her makes him feel like everything is going to be ok. He continues trying to settle Judith as the woman talks to Carl. "Do you think you might throw up again?"

His son shakes his head but he is still sniffling as a few more tears run down his chubby, red face.

"Good," she says. "I bet your mouth tastes pretty yucky. Do you want something to drink?"

Carl nods, and she hands him a bottle of ginger ale from her basket.

"Here. Drink a little bit of this."

Carl looks to him for approval, which he quickly gives, before taking the bottle and bringing it to his lips for a tentative sip.

The woman rises; turning to face him for the first time and he is pinned by her dark eyes that hold no trace of the judgement he is expecting. Instead, all he sees is compassion and the depth of it makes his mouth go dry.

At least, that's what he tells himself it is, because it can't be because the woman coming to his rescue is absolutely stunning. He shakes that thought from his mind as he shifts Judith in his arms, and they all move out of the way to the mess can be cleaned up. He offers to take the mop and do it himself, but the store employee shakes his head and assured him that it's not a big deal. Working in a pharmacy, it happens more than you think.

When he turns back, he's strangely relieved to see the woman is still there, but her attention is back on Carl.

"My pajamas are all dirty," Carl frets.

"It's nothing a trip in the washing machine won't fix," she replies.

He feels both sets of eyes looking to him for confirmation, and he clears his throat and nods.

"That's right. I'll get them washed as soon as we get home, ok?"

Carl seems to accept that and he quietly goes back to nursing his ginger ale.

"Thank you. He's been sick the last couple of days but I needed medicine for my daughter and I couldn't leave him at home alone," he explains.

She nods as understanding dawns across her features.

"There's something going around. He just needs rest and plenty of fluids until the virus runs its course." Her eyes dart from him to Judith and back again. "And what's the matter with this little beauty?"

"She woke up screaming with a fever..."

She steps closer and places her hand on Judith's forehead. She is standing so close that the tropical scent of her hair overpowers the smell of sickness that is all around them. It's been a long time since he's been that close to a woman and his nerves react accordingly.

"Yeah, she is pretty warm," she agrees with a frown. "She's tugging on her ear too."

"What does that mean?"

"It's probably an ear infection," she explains, turning to the shelf, and pulling a box of infant Tylenol from a spot he'd overlooked a dozen times. He feels like an idiot when she hands it to him, and half expects her to look at him like one, but she doesn't. Her attention is mostly on Judith, whose cries have turned into whimpers as she presses her face into his chest and tugs on her ear.

"Give her this to get the fever down tonight, and take her to her pediatrician in the morning. She may need an antibiotic."

"Is that a big deal? Is she alright?"

"Ear infections are pretty common. She'll be just fine." He nods, and he knows he should just say thank you and be on his way, but he's rooted to the spot. Ear infections, antibiotics…these are things he should know. They were things Lori would know.

"My wife passed away," he whispers; unsure what it is about this woman he just met that makes him want to tell her his secrets. "...and as hard as I try to get this single parent thing right, I feel like I'm in over my head 90 percent of the time."

"What about the other 10 percent?" She asks.

No one has ever asked him that before, but he doesn't even have to think about it. The answer to that question has been the only constant in his life ever since Lori passed away.

"That's when I just focus on how much I love my kids."

The corner of her lips curve into a half smile, and he thinks he sees approval in those warm, whiskey depths.

"Sounds like the 10 percent makes the rest worth it," she says, and her words and her smile makes his chest tighten and his eyes sting.

Blinking away tears, he agrees, "Yeah. It does."

Silence settles between them for the briefest of moments, but it's long enough for the weight he's been carrying to feel a little bit lighter.

"You should get them home," she says, and she drops the open pack of wipes into his basket before turning to walk away.

He can't let her go like this. He hasn't thanked her enough. Hell, he doesn't even know her name.

"Thank you again Dr..." he calls out, and he hopes his assumption based on her scrubs and her natural bedside manner is a correct one.

She glances back over her shoulder and gives him another half smile.

"Glad I could help," she answers. "And it's Dr Hawthorne. Michonne Hawthorne."

Michonne Hawthorne. He commits her name to memory and likes the way it sounds rolling around in his head. He doesn't know why exactly; he's relatively certain he'll never see her again. Besides that, Carl and Judith take up all the extra space in his life. There's no room for anything or anyone else.

Still, he finds himself shouting, "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes."

Just before she disappears down another aisle, she shoots him a full blown, heart stopping smile.

He and the kids make their way to checkout and back home. After they're all cleaned up, Judith's fever comes down, and they are all back in bed, Michonne Hawthorne's smile is on replay in his minds eye.

* * *

A/N: In a review, someone asked to see how they met after Rick referenced it. Here it is. Michonne to the rescue!

This was just a short break to reset. I'm not leaving y'all hanging on others for too much longer.


End file.
